


i like you first and second and third

by philindas



Series: thicker than blood [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda babysit their granddaughter while Fitzsimmons have a date night. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you first and second and third

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for philinda fic prompts on twitter and laura asked for grandparents!philinda with a fitzsimmons baby and this spiraled out of control? Anyway I'm a cheesy loser so this happened! Title from This Side of Paradise by F Scott Fitzgerald.

“Jem, we’re gonna be late!” Melinda couldn’t help the smirk that curled her lips as she bounced the baby in her arms, watching as Jemma scrambled around her room, in search of a pair of earrings.

“As if he’s ever on time,” the scientist mumbled under her breath, letting out a huff of triumph when she succeeded in finding the jewelry. “Gracie ate about half an hour ago- she should be fine for the night, but if she does get fussy there’s a bottle in the fridge. If you feel up to giving her a bath, there’s some cream in the nursery for her feet because of her dry skin- oh, and she will not go down without at least one song, it’s become a thing, Fitz always sings this lullaby his mum used to sing.”

“Phil likes to sing,” is Melinda’s easy reply, nuzzling Grace’s head with her nose, the little girl cuddled into her chest and babbling under her breath as she played with the ends of Melinda’s hair. “Go have fun, Jemma. You haven’t had a night off in months. We’ll keep her safe.”

“You’re a lifesaver, May,” Jemma says, coming over to kiss the older woman’s cheek before she smoothed a hand over her daughter’s head, unable to hold back the broad smile. “You’re spending the night with your favorite grandparents, aren’t you sweet pea? Mummy’s going to miss you so much.”

Grace gave her mother slobbery kisses in return, hands cupping her cheeks and nudging her forehead. Jemma smiled, kissing the little girl’s nose and rubbing away the red lipstick that marked her skin.

“Go,” Melinda prodded gently, shifting Grace onto her hip and helping the little girl wave goodbye to Jemma as they followed her out of the bedroom. Fitz and Phil were waiting in the common area, the younger man a little slack jawed as he stared at his wife; Phil just shared a knowing look with Melinda, who smirked in reply.

“We’re you just complaining you were going to be late?” she asked Fitz, amusement in her tone as the Scotsman flushed, the tips of his ears turning red.

“We should be back by midnight!” Jemma called over her shoulder as they rushed out the door, and Phil locked in behind them once it was shut. He turned to Melinda and Grace, lips curled into a smile as he came to take his granddaughter.

“What are we going to do now, Miss Grace?” he asked, tickling the little girl’s belly and grinning at the giggles she gave him in return. “Mummy thinks we should do something educational, but I think we should have a dance party.”

“Dance!” Grace exclaimed, face lit up, and Phil laughed as Melinda went over to the stereo, finding Grace’s Disney soundtrack mix that Daisy had made for her niece, flicking through until she found the Lilo and Stitch songs- also known as Grace’s current favorite movie.

She settled on the couch to watch as Phil held Grace’s little hands, helping the little girl bop up and down to the cheerful, upbeat music. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she watched Phil’s face while he danced with their granddaughter- because despite no blood relation, both Fitz and Simmons had been adamant that they be a part of their daughter’s life. They had no children together, but the team they’d built had become their family, and it just felt natural to fall into the role of grandparents to their kids.

“G’ma!” Grace called, reaching out towards her as the song shifted, their favorite instrumental song from Tangled coming through the speakers, and she got up off the couch, taking Grace’s hands from Phil and helping twirl her around. Phil’s hands touched her waist gently, knowing how much it hurt her back to stay bent over at Grace’s height, and she pressed back into him briefly, letting him know how much she appreciated the touch.

Grace babbled along happily with the wordless song, gripping Melinda’s hands tightly and spinning around, giggling when Melinda pulled a silly face and the little girl toppled into her knees, hugging them tightly. Melinda stroked through her short, sandy curls, unable to hold back the smile that tugged at her lips.

She scooped the little girl up, hugging her tightly as Grace clung to her neck, burying her face in her dark curls and murmuring her name happily. “Do you want to pick the movie tonight, Grace?”

“Lilo!” Grace cried out automatically, and Melinda laughed softly, rubbing the little girl’s back as Phil went to the television cabinet, finding the movie in question front and center.

“I thought that might be your answer,” she said as she settled on the couch, Grace perched eagerly on her lip, clapping her hands happily as Phil inserted the DVD, the opening credits starting.

“G’mpa, sit,” the little girl demanded, pointing to the spot next to Melinda seriously until Phil came to sit beside her. She waited until Phil had wrapped his arm around Melinda’s shoulders, then curved her body so her feet rested across Melinda’s lap, and her back against Phil’s chest. Phil huffed out a laugh- it was a common position when they watched a movie with Grace, as she liked to be touching as much of them as possible.

They watched the movie in relative silence, aside from Grace’s occasional giggle and her excited “Bubs! Furry!” when Agent Cobra showed up, prompting a series of violent laughs from Phil at the comparison. They made it through most of the movie- Melinda teared up at Stitch talking about his little but broken family, just like Daisy always did- before Grace’s head began to bob, her blue eyes growing smaller and smaller as her lids began to droop.

“Come on baby. It’s time for bed,” Melinda murmured, and when the little girl curled up in her arms without a fight, she knew how tired she was. She stroked through Grace’s curls as she walked towards the nursery; she laid her out on the changing table while she picked out a pair of pajamas covered in glittery moons and stars. Grace’s head lolled as Melinda changed her quickly, and Phil came to say goodnight to her as they tucked her in.

“S’ng,” she whispered sleepily, yawning, and Melinda nudged Phil until he sighed, shaking his head as he began to hum softly. He began to sing Livin’ On A Prayer in a low voice, and Melinda’s fingers wrapped around his, hiding her smile in his shoulder as Grace sighed in contentment, snuggling into her sheets.

Phil finished the first verse and quietly trailed off, and together they just watched Grace sleep for a little bit, enraptured by the innocence sleep amplified. Phil keep her hand in his as they quietly left the room, flicking on the monitor and leaving the door open a crack, Grace’s sun nightlight the only light in the small room.

“I think Fitzsimmons have that wine from France in their kitchen still,” Phil said once they’d entered the kitchen, and Melinda watched in amusement as her rifled through their cabinets while she pulled out the food they’d brought to make for dinner from the fridge, heating up a pan on the stove.

“Just help me not burn the chicken, Phil,” she said, shaking her head fondly as she dropped the chopped meat into the skillet. Phil came to stand behind her, hands on her waist as she leaned into him, his hands guiding hers as they stirred the sizzling chicken around.

“Grace is getting so big,” he murmured softly, nuzzling at the underside of her jaw as she sighed contently, tilting her head to give him more access. “I can’t believe she’s a year old, it feels like she was born yesterday.”

“She’s the first grandbaby,” Melinda said with a smile, letting Phil manipulate her hands as they poured sauce into the pan, followed by the already-cooked pasta noodles.

“No more babies on base,” he said, frowning slightly, and Melinda couldn’t help the soft laugh she gave, a hand coming up to cup his cheek. “You can’t tell me you won’t miss having a little baby around here, Lin.”

Melinda shrugged, a nonanswer, as the food heated up, and Phil let her briefly to set plates and silverware on the breakfast bar. He managed to dig up the unopened bottle of wine (after huffing about how Fitzsimmons wouldn’t appreciate a good merlot if it bit them on the nose), and poured them each a glass as Melinda turned the heat off, plating their meal and joining him at the bar.

“I’m impressed- no burned food,” Phil said with a smirk as they ate, and Melinda shoved at him gently as he let out a laugh, warming the pit of her stomach. They talked quietly about their day- Daisy and Mack had gone out on a simple fact-finding mission that had gone well, and within the next week the Avengers would be returning from their own mission to find more Inhumans they could try to help deal with their new powers.

“We need to restock the kitchen at some point this week too,” Melinda said, rubbing at the skin between her eyes as she gave a soft yawn. “Daisy’s been complaining about how all we have is healthy cereal ever since Yoyo ate the last of the lucky charms.”

“We’ll put together a list- make it our date night excursion,” Phil said, only half-joking, and Melinda rolled her eyes fondly. “I went to a lot of trouble to dig up this wine and you haven’t had any, you know.”

“That would be because I can’t,” she answered simply, pushing the last of her food around her plate with her fork, feeling rather than seeing his frown as she fought back her smile.

“Since when can you not drink wine?” he asked, clearly confused, and she shrugged, setting her fork down.

“Since you got me pregnant,” she answers, finally looking at him, and she picked the perfect moment because Phil’s entire face transforms, caught between complete and utter surprise, and overwhelming joy.

“Pregnant?” he manages to ask, voice thick, and she nods, lips trembling slightly as she smiles. Phil’s frozen for a moment before he’s rushing forward, cupping her cheeks in his hands as his mouth lowers to hers, unable to stop smiling as joy spills out between them in their kiss. “We’re pregnant?”

“You said you were sad about there being no more babies on base,” she says, a tear falling from her eye and trailing down her cheek, his thumb moving up to brush it away as his forehead falls to hers. “We’re going to have our own. I know we’re older and not married, and this was an accident, but-”

“I’ll marry you right here, right now, if that would make you happy,” Phil cuts her off, thumb brushing along her bottom lip. “I’ve never wanted anything more than you, with me, always. This is more than I ever dared to dream I’d have, Melinda.”

She gives him a tremulous smile and he leans down to kiss her again, tasting like French wine and promises and everything she’d spent the last ten years telling herself she’d never have. They don’t hear the door open, but break apart at Fitz’s “Oi, this is our kitchen!” and the sound of Jemma smacking him in the chest with her purse.

This was her family, and she wouldn’t change a thing about it.


End file.
